Birthday Party
by Painty the Majestic
Summary: Bakura wants to throw Ryou a party for his birthday to show how appreciative he is. And he has no idea how to do that. Birthday fic for Ryou Bakura.


**This is a birthday story for my favorite YGO character, Ryou Bakura! Happy birthday, Bakura!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I wish I owned a virtual reality helmet.**

**~*Birthday Party*~**

September 2nd. That was today's date. To some people, it was just any regular old day. To other people, it was a special day, such as a birthday or a wedding. To Bakura Touzoku, it was his hikari's birthday.

Thief Bakura stood in Ryou's room, staring at the calander on the wall. Ryou was out somewhere, as he wasn't there when Bakura woke up. The mind link was closed, so he couldn't ask Ryou where he was. He had been staring at the date for a full minute now, thinking about all that Ryou had done for him over the years, like feeding him, taking care of him, and the hardest of them all: tolerating him. Ryou loved him, Ryou cared about him, Ryou…accepted him. And he would show Ryou he was appreciative. But how?

"Hmm…perhaps I can throw him one of those birthday parties…but how do I do that?"

The thief's index finger tapped his chin in deep thought. He hadn't seen any parties in a while, and he had never been invited to one. And he had no idea when Ryou would be back. If he was gonna have a party, he would have to hurry.

Turning on his heel, he got a running start and leaped onto Ryou's bed, breathing in his hikari's scent. Reaching for Ryou's laptop, he opened it and turned it on, then opened the Internet. Going to the Shmoogle toolbar, he typed in:

how to throw a birthday party

Ryou had told him he could find out information on anything in the world by using the Internet. But from just looking at all the results, he realized he didn't have time to read all of them. So he decided to reply on impulse and throw Ryou a party himself. He held down the power button until the laptop shut down, then he closed it and set it back on the bed.

"One thing I know is that you can't have a party without cake, but I've never made cake before...oh well. I can do anything I want, even something so miniscule as making a stupid cake."

Rising from Ryou's bed, he proceeded to exit the room.

**o-o-o-o**

"Flour...eggs...I know what water is...mix ingredients into a large mixing bowl...how do you preheat an oven?"

Tearing open the box, Bakura poured the powder, a cup of water, two uncracked eggs, and a few daisies in the large bowl and mixed it all up with the wooden spoon. Bakura smelled the mixture, it smelled a little funny but there was no cake in Ancient Egypt so the thief wasn't sure if it was supposed to smell like that or not.

Putting the bowl in the oven, he turned the dial to 400 and let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't as messy as he thought it would be.

Bakura tapped his bottom lip in thought. "What else do parties have?...Balloons! Yeah...but how do I get those? I could always steal some...if I knew where to get them. I'll just have to improvise..."

Bakura exited the kitchen and looked around the living room for anything he could use as makeshift balloons. Finding nothing, he decided he'd...make some balloons. He grabbed some paper, tape, scissors, Ryou's crayons, and string. Looking at his supplies, he growled.

_'These are going to be the stupidest balloons ever...'_

**o-o-o-o**

The caramel-skinned thief wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished the last...balloon, if you could even call them that. They were actually colored paper circles with pieces of string taped to them. As much as he felt like ripping every single one of them to shreds and cursing himself out for wasting his own time, he remembered it was all for Ryou's sake.

"I've got balloons, sort of, the cake is baking, what else?...hmm, maybe those stringy things, whatever they're called. Streamers, whatever."

Bakura rose from his seat and unravelled all the string from the spool, and proceeded to wrap it around everything as if he was mummifying the house. It didn't cover everything, but then again, he had no idea what he was doing. The yami walked into the kitchen, turning off the oven and putting on the mittens to take the cake out. While there was never any cake in Ancient Egypt, Bakura was pretty sure a greenish-yellow, black, charred, crusty...thing was _not _how it was supposed to look.

Before he could do anything else, he heard the front door open.

"Bakura! I'm home!"

Bakura didn't say a word, he just poked the charred mess that was supposed to be cake. He heard Ryou's footsteps, but he still didn't move.

"Bakura, what in the world is that?"

The older whitette didn't even look at Ryou. "It was supposed to be cake. The instructions lied to me."

Ryou was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, they lied to you?"

"I put a cup of water in there, two eggs, flour, and the powder just like it said!"

Ryou dug into the "cake" with his bare hands. The inside was soggy, and several eggshells and daisy petals fell out of the halves. Bakura snarled and looked away. Ryou could see sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. This looks terrible, doesn't it? The streamers are string and the balloons are paper...I knew today was your birthday, and I wanted to show you I appreciate everything you do for me, even though I don't act like it…"

Ryou blushed profusely and kissed Bakura's nose. "Bakura, don't apologize. It's the thought that counts."

Bakura smiled. "What did you go to the store for, anyway?"

Ryou released Bakura's hands, reaching into his bag and pulling out a large, surgical stainless steel knife. Smiling, he handed it to Bakura.

Bakura's eyes widened. "You got this for me?"

Ryou nodded.

"But today's your birthday. You should be getting gifts, not me."

"I know. Today is my special day, but you're a part of me and I love you too much not to get you something. I know how much you like sharp things."

Bakura stopped admiring the knife to hug the younger whitette. "Thank you."

Ryou turned to look at the "cake", but immediately adverted his gaze as the mere sight of the mess was starting to make him sick. "Well, since we can't eat this, can we go get cream puffs?"

At that moment, Bakura wanted to do whatever would make Ryou happy. "Sure we can."

**Yeah, that was pretty short. :( I'm sorry. But I had the idea of Bakura trying to throw Ryou a party for his birthday, and I also wanted to write something silly. I think it turned out pretty well. What do you think?**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU BAKURA! ^^**


End file.
